Inahime (Koei)
Inahime is a heroine in the Samurai Warriors series. She is one of the proposed childhood names of Komatsuhime, who is Tadakatsu Honda's eldest child and daughter. She is Nobuyuki Sanada's wife and Yukimura's sister-in-law. History As a new member on the battlefield, Ina began her story, her goal is to achieve the meaning of the warrior. She initially believed that peace could only be achieved if war was waged. When her father helped their host and Hideyoshi escaped from Kinosaki, she continued to defend Ieyasu in Mikatagahara. Here, she met Kunoichi, who laughed at Ina and liked to see the Holocaust. After defending her family from the assassination of assassination, she was shaken by the words of young people and thought about her meaning based on her past experiences. Many years later, Ieyasu was chased by Mitsuhide's army in Iga. Ina personally was accused of protecting Baisetsu Anayama, although Ieyasu also hoped that all his officers would also escape safely. When she loses too much life during the flight, Ina takes cruel measures and kills all those who oppose her lord. Her bold influence made him unable to escape, and he was forced to rest the tired army in the northern part of Yamazaki. They were quickly surrounded by the army of Mitsuhide, the rifle brigade of Magoichi and the later Hideyoshi troops. She apologized for her negligence and regret, and she vowed to imitate her father's attention and regain the will to fight. Hideyoshi challenged his rights in Osaka Castle when their lord claimed to be the greatest man on the land. After that, Ina realized that every life is precious and hopes to live her life because she is willing to make up for her behavior. Ina who insisted on his duties in Iga, had an army to escape. Although Hideyoshi gained the advantage of Ieyasu through revenge, she joined Ieyasu and despised his vision of peace by participating in their decisive battle in Komaki - a long-term hand. Ina will only fight, so there will be no regrets in the new calm era, and put down your arms at the end of the battle. Time has passed, and Hideyoshi's death has triggered a new form of rebellion on this land. Although married and carrying children, Ina last raised her bow to despise the wishes of her scheming father-in-law, Masayuki Sanada. In the defense of Ueda Castle, she and Kunoichi live together to enjoy a harmonious life. At that time, Ina arranged her own trust and immediately married Nobuyuki for a enjoyable life, the two casually competed with the enemy forces in Ueda Castle, Osaka Castle, and Oshi Castle. Then she should do this to commemorate their political alliance. Ina and Nobuyuki accepted a compliment and joined forces to fight together, the Sanada brothers were not complicated by one of their expressions, Ina begged her husband to leave her temporarily and just reunited with Yukimura. Nobuyuki could only choose his brothers in Osaka to replace Ieyasu for a reasonable promotion. Ina relied on herself to make their characteristics good enough. But advised her husband not to betray Ieyasu again and defeat Sanada as soon as possible, Nobuyuki has always reminded Ina that it doesn't take time to continue to tangled with them. Gallery Images Ina-swxl.jpg|Ina in Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends. Ina-sw2.jpg|Ina in Samurai Warriors 2. Ina-sw3-art.jpg|Ina in Samurai Warriors 3. Ina-sw4.jpg|Ina in Samurai Warriors 4. Ina (SWTV).png|Ina as she appears in Samurai Warriors anime. Ina-sw4-theatrical.jpg|Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou theater production photo. Trivia *Episode 9 of the TV anime Genshiken Nidaime has one of the characters cosplay as the Samurai Warriors 3 version of Ina. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Fictionalized Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Historical Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Military Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Obsessed Category:Optimists Category:Self-Aware Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Wrathful Category:Harmonizers Category:Rivals Category:Lethal Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Outright Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated